1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making lithium ion battery anodes, particularly, to a method for making a carbon nanotube based lithium ion battery anode.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical lithium ion battery mainly includes a cathode, an anode, a separator, and an electrolyte. The anode usually includes anode material, conductive particles, and adhesive. The adhesive is used to bond the anode material and conductive particles together, so that the anode can have a stable structure with a desired shape. The adhesive is usually composed of insulative organic material. The organic material includes polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), polyfluortetraethylene (PTFE), or styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR). A mass ratio of the adhesive to the anode is usually about 10%. Thus, the adhesive would decrease the conductivity and specific capacity of the anode.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a lithium ion battery anode without adhesive.